


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: you can coax the cold right out of me, drape me in your warmth





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLuWMOF6vOU

The evening was quiet, and Moira sat at the kitchen table with only a candle on the counter to light the room as she worked on the report she was supposed to deliver to the other ministers in Oasis within the week. It was not like her to wait until so close to the deadline to get her work done, but she had been so distracted recently trying to get everything sorted as she and Angela moved into their new house and got everything settled (and… doing other things - they might not have been as young as they used to be, but they were still allosexual humans) that the thought to get her paper done hadn’t crossed her mind.

She was getting tired, and her vision was blurring as she continued to type - but she was nothing if not a workaholic, and she wasn’t going to stop until she met her goal and had finished writing up the report. Moira hunched over the screen a little and rubbed her temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache beginning in her frontal lobe and sighing heavily. At the moment, she really just wanted to go to sleep, curl up under the covers and nestle up to her wife, spoon her until they were both asleep. She was having trouble getting into the zone, but was too stubborn to give up and wait until tomorrow.

Moira lost herself to her work after a few minutes, and just typed away at the document without really realizing what she was writing down. She knew that it was accurate, at least, because she had the windows with the information open and was mostly just copying it with slightly altered wording to make it seem professional - but if she was being honest, the words were just blurring together in her mind as she wrote and tried to get her work done.

The geneticist had no idea how late it was when she felt her wife’s gentle arms wrap around her midsection and her sleepy head press against her back, some fine greying blonde hair brushing up against the back of her neck thanks to the static electricity from the bed. Moira put one long hand against Angela’s warm one, letting out a soft sigh as she addressed the other woman. “Go on back to bed,  _ cushlamachree _ ,” she spoke quietly, turning her head in order to press a gentle kiss against Angela’s forehead. “Just because I am staying up does not mean you have to join me.”

“You need to get some sleep too,  _ liebling _ .” Her words were slurred enough that Moira could figure out that her wife had woken up and come to get her to lay down. Her heart melted a little, and she was almost tempted to get up and sleep just to make her journey from their warm bed worth it. “It is nearly two o’clock in the morning. I know that you really wanted to get this paper done, but you have a week to do it. You can even work on it all day tomorrow if you want.”

She grunted softly, typed one more word on her report, and turned around in the stool she was sitting on in order to pull her wife onto her lap and hold her close, leaning her back against the kitchen table. Moira glanced out the small window above the counter, watching a masterpiece of stars in the night sky as Angela tried not to fall back asleep with her face pressed against her chest. “I just want to get a little bit more work done. I will come join you in the bedroom in a bit, okay?”

The other woman grumbled something in German before she sat up straight, pressing her lips against Moira’s and kissing her softly. She was startled for a few moments before she closed her eyes and leaned into her wife’s touch, letting out a little sigh. She pulled away after a few moments, though, and looked into Angela’s light blue eyes for a few moments before she finally spoke. “I won’t go back to bed unless you join me. If you don’t, I’m going to stay right here on your lap forever.” Her eyes narrowed, and the geneticist had to hold down a little laugh at how certain she seemed to be in her plan.

Moira gently kissed the corner of her wife’s mouth, and considered for a few moments whether or not to just keep working on her computer or go with Angela to bed. After a little bit of thinking, she stood up and swung one arm underneath her wife’s knees and kept the other around her shoulders. She carried the blonde back to their bedroom, swinging the door closed with her foot as she laid her wife down on the bed. She didn’t hesitate to flop on her back next to her.

She couldn’t deny that she was pretty tired, and sighed heavily before she closed her eyes and felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. Just as she began to sink into unconsciousness, though, she suddenly felt something heavy on her abdomen, and was brought back to awakeness by Angela’s lips pressed against hers and hands pressing delicately on her shoulders. Moira’s eyes blinked open, and she lifted her head ever so slightly in order to kiss her wife in return before she could really think to do anything else. When the contact was ended, she scoffed and spoke up. “For someone that was begging me to come to bed and sleep, you sure don’t seem to want me to do any of that.”

“I mean, you’ve stayed up this late,” Angela commented in a slight grumble, and began kissing down her cheek and the side of her neck. “It isn’t like either of us are working tomorrow, so we can just have a little bit of fun.” Moira looked up to her wife, and found a sly smirk upon the other woman’s face before they kissed once more.

* * *

 

When Moira woke, sunlight was already streaming into the bedroom through opened blinds and a yawn and glance to the alarm clock told her that it was half past noon. Her first immediate thought was that she had wasted most of her time sleeping when she should have been working, and she almost fell over jumping out of bed and reaching for her robe. She covered her naked body with it quickly before rushing out of the bedroom, finding a majority of the house mostly quiet but hearing the television when she stepped into the hallway next to the living room.

The geneticist glanced into the darkened living room slowly, finding Angela curled up on the couch and watching the news in silence. Her first instinct was to be angry at her wife for letting her sleep in, but she looked too peaceful just sitting where she was, so Moira could not find the heart to be annoyed with her. Instead, she walked inside, and hugged the younger woman from behind. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” She asked softly, resting her chin on Angela’s head. Her wife’s head shifted under her chin, and she felt blue eyes straining up to look at her for a moment before she looked back to the TV.

“You needed your sleep more than you needed to work on that paper, Moira. I know you, and I know that you will be able to get it done after only a few hours of work if you put your mind to it.” Angela’s voice was soft and knowing, and she reached her hand up in order to grab onto one of the older’s. “Like I said last night, you have a week to get it done, and I don’t think you need to stress yourself out so much and lose sleep because of it.”

Moira couldn’t help but sigh heavily. Her wife was right, as she usually was. The both of them took their work very seriously, and she knew that Angela was just as guilty of overworking herself and losing ungodly hours of sleep to multiple hospital shifts on end, but Moira was usually the one to coax her into bed and let her oversleep when she needed to. They looked out for each other, and that evened out their tendency to argue over morals, over their employers, over what to have for dinner.

Their bad moments were pronounced and often enough to make others question whether or not they should be together, but their quiet and happy moments together when nobody was watching were enough to outweigh the constant arguing. Moira cared about Angela more than she cared about her work, and that was saying something - and she knew that the feeling was mutual - so rather than fight with her about whether sleep or her paper was more important, she chose instead to press a careful kiss against the top of her head and straighten her back, turning to leave the living room.

“I’m going to go make brunch,” she announced calmly, looking back to Angela at the same time that the surgeon looked back at her with an incredulous expression. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I know I don’t cook often, but you should be glad I’m going to try. I’m going to work on the report after, but I’ll come get you when the food is ready, okay?”

She felt her heart melt a little as Angela giggled softly, and her wife nodded in response, the smile on her face a little teasing. “Just try not to burn the house down so soon after we got it, okay?”


End file.
